callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Highrise
The Map It is set on top of an unfinished skyscraper with two office buildings on opposite sides of the map. Expect fast paced games of Search and Destroy and Team Deathmatch. There are construction beams further outside of the map, it is recommended that you use a sniper rifle or semi-automatic and pick off enemies from a decent distance. Most of the combat is short to medium range with the construction equipment and office buildings but there are some decent sniper spots around the map. Automatic shotguns and submachine guns would be great for this, but assault rifles would be ideal for the sometimes medium range combat that can be faced on open areas. A unique feature of this map is its multi-tiered construction; both offices can be accessed by a tunnel underneath, which leads upstairs at various points in between. Near the cranes, there is a small room with a ladder; behind it is a climbable ledge players can hide behind. From the roof of this mini-building, players can jump onto a platform below and climb onto the crane beam, which leads to a scalable ledge that access a second floor balcony in one of the offices. The pathway is completely in the open and exposed to gunfire, as well as the rear of the balcony, but if your team controls the area, you can have an excellent vantage point with which to snipe your opponents, and the opposite side of the building with balcony, there is another building which you can climb top of it. When on the beam instead of turning right to get to the office, if player turns left to the control box of the beam you can see a good amount of the board. Walk to the edge of the beam either right or left and climb atop the support beams and get a higher view, but of course you are very open to suppressing fire. Using the map on this page, where #6; Parkour OPP location is, there is a broken piece of scaffolding. No need for a good running jump, but if the player stands near the edge and corner of the roof, align yourself with the scafoldings edge and jump catching the left end of it and look up immediately. Player can then scale the wall around the building to the other side where another half-fallen piece of scaffolding is, jump up, and climb the fence. There are 7 Teddy Bears on this roof top. This is an excellent sniping spot. You can see the entire board from this location. Any movement will be noticed. A great strategy would be to have 2 players stand on the mini-buildings as a look out to fire on any resistance while the rest of the team climbs up. A disadvantage to this is that you are in a very vulnerable spot when trying to scale to the other side. But once on top, you have a decent amount of protection. Map size: Small Glitches and Easter Eggs * IGN's series Map Recon has a video for this map, which can be found here. * There is a teddy bear near one of the spawns on a catwalk. *On top of the southern tower, there is a group of teddy bears with a star on their chests. * There is a teddy bear on top of a group of lights in the North building * The numerous cardboard boxes scattered throughout the map can all be shot or knifed to reveal various packaged food items such as gum, cookies, beef jerky, and chips. * When on the yellow long catwalks, the player can see a sign saying "Kriegler" referencing an Infinity Ward employee. * The name "Kriegler" is also referenced in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "Mile High Club." * There is no apparent use or function of the Mi-17 transport helicopter situated on the helipad in the center of the map. Many less-informed players confuse this helicopter with the assault transport, the Mi-24. thumb|300px|left Refrences * http://modernwarfare247.com/multiplayer/maps/highrise Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Levels Category:Tips